lion and lamb
by lioninred
Summary: una serie de ONESHOTS por el amor que no pudo ser


Oneshot : Lamb

Pareja: S. Mikoto X Munakata R.

One side S. Mikoto X Totsuka T.

**no me pertenece K ni ninguno de sus personajes**

Era cierto que una oveja se podía enamorar de su ¿depredador? Totsuka sabia que era mas que probable por que le había sucedido, se había enamorado de el Rey Rojo algo que había sido difícil de aceptar aunque ahora ya sabia que Mikoto estaba en mejores manos, todo HOMRA estaba preocupado por su paradero no es como si hubiera desaparecido hace días pero así eran los chicos preocupados por la seguridad de el miembro mas débil de la organización, era una hermosa noche y traía su cámara con el para registrar todas sus memoria con ella. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir cuando entrara a esa azotea el Rey Incoloro lo mataría y aun así se había propuesto darle el piercing a Mikoto para acompañarlo siempre aun después de la que sabia seria una muerte prematura para su edad.

Había entrado en los cuartos del Rey, pero no se encontraba dentro de ellos, planeaba entregar el anillo personalmente su ultima memoria con Mikoto; sabia donde encontrarlo y se dirigió a ese campo que el Rey visitaba de vez en cuando, no lo confundan el, no era un suicida no, amaba su vida pero amaba mas a Mikoto, mucho mas, el rey Plateado se lo había dicho la única vez que se habían reunido, su única función era hacer mas humano a Mikoto y ahora SU Rey había encontrado a su alma gemela, no había sido su intención enterarse le hubiera gustado morir pensando que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con el, pero el destino era bastante malo con el casi siempre, había caminado un día en los cuartos del Rey para encontrarse a Munakata y a Mikoto en plena faena, esta seguro que su cara se descompuso ahí mismo y que ya no sentía esa sonrisa en sus labios, había visto el hermoso color rojo de Mikoto (Ana no tenia que saber que el también era capaz de verlo) y el hermoso color azul de Munakata y también se miro las manos (que ellos seguían en lo suyo) tenían un color raro como si fuera invisible, incoloro, se dio lastima claro que si, por haber creído que Mikoto lo amaría que podía deshacerse del dolor que albergaba en su alma gracias a el amor de Mikoto, se dio vuelta por una vez en su vida en HOMRA dejo de sonreír, bajo las escaleras sin ninguna emoción (y por la cara de Ana estaba seguro que ella sabia mas de lo que decía) aun así no dejo que le alcanzara saliendo rápidamente del bar, puso en orden sus pertenencias y dejo una carta solo para El.

Con el corazón en la mano se dispuso a cumplir su misión de vida, ser el primero en morir, cuando la bala entro en el, no sufrió se dejo ir con relativa facilidad, aun cuando el Incoloro lo dejo solo como siempre, pues ya no era una marioneta útil.

-mikoto perdona- y solo en ese momento se permitió llorar por su corazón roto,por todos los quizás que no serian, por el dolor de ver a SU Mikoto en los brazos de otro.

-totsuka-san¡- dejo de llorar sorprendido por ver a yata ahí se supone que debería morir solo como siempre había vivido, maldijo al Incoloro por hacerle ver a el que consideraba un Hermano llorar por su muerte, también vio a Izumo ahí, le dolia irse asi dejarlos cuando lo único que quería hacer era vivir, respirar, una vez mas poder ver los ojos rojos y cansados de su rey. Dios a quien engañaba jamás tuvo oportunidad.

-lo siento chicos…lo siento Ana, Perdoname Mikoto- y con eso su rol como oveja de sacrificio había sido cumplido. Aun amaría a mikoto, pero era imposible para el ser tan poderoso como Reisi, jamás lograría abrazar y calmar a esa persona, y se sentía horrible por eso la carta que esperaba a Mikoto para que lo perdonara por irse, por no poder ser fuerte.

_Mikoto..mikoto…_

_Se que si lees esto ya estaré muerto…espero que estés comiendo como es debido, que duermas tanto como quieras y que controles cada vez mejor tus poderes, protege a HOMRA yo los cuidare desde donde este… ¿estas triste por que me fui? quisiera creer que si…que pude entrar en tu corazón aunque sea un poco aunque se que no podre rivalizar con Reisi, siempre me hice ilusiones y en estos momentos mientras escribo esta carta me doy cuenta que solo eran eso , yo y mi deseo de ver las cosas a mi conveniencia de forzar mi compañía en ti, que nunca fui suficiente y que amas a reisi de la manera que yo te amo a ti, recuerdas ese incidente hace unos días ….¿cuando los descubrí en tu cuarto?... esta bien si no lo recuerdas después de todo solo me viste una vez y regresaste a el ¿no? Le perteneces a ese AZUL desde siempre, aunque yo podría esperarte por siempre si fuera necesario, no ganare sobre el….mi corazón esta lleno de ti… te amare siempre aun si me lastimaras...Aun si te volvieras loco…te amo aun cuando lo tienes a el….podría darte mi cuerpo si fuera necesario…solo tendrías que pedírmelo…pero eso no te interesa por que a mi no me miras así…tu corazón esta lleno de ese AZUL y yo ya no puedo mas…me duele sonreír, respirar y pelear con mi amor, ¿alguna vez pensaste que te amo? Yo si….me imaginaba despertando a tu lado acostado en tu pecho solo sintiendo tus latidos aun que se que eres un hombre brusco y que tal vez las cosas dulces no son lo tuyo… te imaginaba besándome, llevándote con cada beso mi dolor, te amo MIKOTO SOUH lamento decírtelo asi….por carta pero esta bien para mi. _

_Siempre Tuyo _

_ Tatara Totsuka_

_Pd: Dile a ANA que la quise como a una hija, que a Yata lo considere mi hermano…a Izumo mi madre de alguna manera y que Homra fue el único lugar que considere mi hogar_


End file.
